Ron & Ginny Weasleys Lustful Summer
by Maylia
Summary: Ron and Ginny Weasley are in for one hell of a sex-filled summer, but not with who you would expect. Please don't judge me from what you read, I'm an experimental writer. I have no genuine interest in incest. In fact, I sincerely condemn the act. But to write about the forbidden act in a fictional manner seems like something new. Don't judge, enjoy! Mature writing!
1. Nightmares and Dreams

**Ron and Ginny Weasley's Lustful Summer**

 **By Maylia**

Chapter One

Nightmares and Dreams

 **Ron**

Ron Weasley grabbed his sister Ginny and threw her to the sand; her wand buried itself uselessly into its soft yellow skin as Ron pinned his weight onto hers. She made to punch him away as she lay sprawled on its surface, but he cupped her small fight with his meaty hand.  
'G'owf! You fucking creep!' She screamed.  
Ron merely laughed and pulled the lip of her top down with his free hand. It made a tearing sound where the fabric could not stand against the strength of his desire. Her left breast lolled out from the cloth and bared to his vision a succulent light pink nipple.  
'I SAID GET OFF!' Ginny's voice echoed in Ron's head, as her other hand slapped his cheek. He felt nothing, but grabbed both her wrists and crushed them into the sand so that she would lie defencelessly. Her legs squirmed about helplessly but they could not do any damage to prevent her brother's intentions. The more she squirmed, the more her exposed breast jiggled. So the more she squirmed, the more Ron wanted her.  
Ron murmured something – or thought something - and as he did, four green and black wavering vines crept out of the sand and bonded Ginny's wrists and ankles to it. Ron didn't know what this incantation was – he didn't really understand anything…it was a nightmare after all. Ginny looked up at Ron in pain, in distrust…in hatred. But that would not stop the reel of this wet nightmare; it would only spur it on. Ron stared back into his sisters brown eyes; he detected all the negative elements they told. But the way they all came together in contrast to the way her luscious red hair snaked beautifully in the sand behind her made everything irresistible.  
Ron crawled back from Ginny's partly naked torso and pulled her denim jeans down to the heels, she wore no panties like how she wore no bra. It was as though this nightmare had been tailor-made for Ron's convenience. Her vagina was incredible – thin, pink, hairless and wet. Ron prowled hungrily towards his uncovered sister's womanhood, his jeans magically sliding off his legs as he done so.  
'S-stay away from me!' Ginny persisted, as her eyes begun to water.  
It was as though the movie reel this nightmare spun on had skipped forward because of some bad-handling on its internals. Ron was already feeling the guilty pleasure of his sister's private lips clamping with indignation on his penis; it felt warm and soft - a dream lets you be free, but it does limit the pleasure from reality to dream-like - and Ginny's left breast was bouncing up and down in accordance to every thrust Ron made.  
The mascara Ginny wore melted with her tears as trails of black and transparent liquid slid down her cheeks and shone with the sun. Ron didn't care, this wasn't Ron. This was an animal, this was a rapist, and this was a demon that thrived from Ron's nightmares. The demon in Ron continued to thump his sister to hell.  
'Uugh…ah…uggh!' Ginny cried in pain as she fought against the mysterious green and black vines that held her down. But crying out in pain and… _pleasure_? ...while she writhed her hips was all she could really do.  
 _Pregnant make the bitch pregnant!_ The demon in Ron howled.  
Ron got a handful of her exposed breast and let his thumb and index pinch her brilliant nipple as he continued to invade her vagina. It felt like a balloon that had been filled with hot water. She squealed louder and gritted her teeth, her eyes turned fierce and she spat in Ron's face with resentment. And then she had stopped squirming, and as soon as that had happened, Ron felt the warmth and softness she had given him begun to fade. The pleasure turned to horror, guilt and depression as Ron slowly fell away from the nightmare and became awake in his bed at the burrow. Sweat sparkled on his forehead from the moonlight and his pupils were dilated as though he had taken an E.

Ron lay alone in his bed unable to return to sleep…not wanting to return to sleep in fear that he would only return to that same scene. His penis remained rock solid under his quilt which only added to the shame of what his subconscious had fed him. The voice echoed through his skull again.  
 _Pregnant make the bitch pregnant!  
_ He attempted to dismiss it by rubbing his eyes together and turning his bedside lamp on (could light really banish a demon?). He was frightened of what he was becoming. He knew he would never lay a finger on Ginny, but this was the third dream where he had been fucking his sister now in the last two weeks. Was he attracted to her? The truth even though he denied it, was that yes, he was. He loved how her hair was gorgeous even on a bad day, he enjoyed her humour, he sexually fantasised the way she worked her wand, he adored the curves her hips teased him with and worst of all…he was becoming addicted to these dreams about her.

 **Ginny**

It was the same night, Ron was unknowingly squirming in his bed as he raped his sister in his nightmare; and Ginny was having a nightmare…well…a _dream_ of her own. It would be called a dream instead of a nightmare because rather than fearing them, Ginny wished they would happen whenever she decided to go to bed. She was also addicted to these dreams like Ron was. But her dreams were not abusive; her dreams were actually pleasant and clean…in some format. Ginny was dreaming about herself and Ron, except they weren't on a beach in the middle of Ron's subconscious, they were right here in the burrow.  
'Bet you can do better than that,' Ron's voice encouraged in Ginny's mind as she grinded on his veiny stick. Ginny was working her body on Ron's as they both fucked completely naked on his bed. The bed creaked obnoxiously every time Ginny pressured her knees onto its springs to thrust her body forward so Ron's penis could bend around inside her body. Every movement Ron's cock made inside of her seemed to lick at a nerve. It felt like heaven to her. Ron's hands had sunk into the flesh of her ass cheeks and had spaced out the crevice her bum created as they massaged it. Ginny had placed both her small hands on the battered wooden banisters above Ron's head. The bedside lamp was switched on and both of their wands lay beside it.  
'We should – mm, sis we should shut the door,' Ron cautioned with minor rapture to Ginny's work. Ginny turned only her head to look at the door Ron worried about. As she done so her red hair fell between her breasts and licked at her erected nipples.  
'Everyone's sleeping,' Ginny heard herself say to her brother, 'don't worry about getting caught.'  
Ginny felt one of her brothers hands slowly caress up from her meaty ass cheek to her back. It kissed its way between the small ravine her spine made and reached her glorious hair. She felt his hand sink into her hair and then lose itself in its beauty.  
'Ginny you're so beautiful,' Ron stated, carefully pressing down on the back of her head so that she would lean over him and kiss his lips. It was a numb kiss, one of the drawbacks that came with being free in a dream. But nevertheless, they kissed and slowly begun to thrust into each other again.  
Ginny's breasts had squashed themselves comfortably onto Ron's chest as they breathed into each other's mouths and licked each other's tongues. Their nipples rubbed together with every squeak the bed had begun to sound again.  
There was no set time on how long motions like this seem to go on for in dreams, but Ginny felt like they had been fucking a while. But all good things must come to an end, and so they did.  
' _GINNY!'_ Molly's voice shrieked in Ginny's sleeping mind.  
And that was all; Ginny's dream-self did not turn to look at her mother standing in the doorway Ron had threated about. But the image had taken over her dreamy vision and had shown her enough to force her to wake up gasping.

Ginny shot upwards gasping for breath, her heart was doing backflips and her mother's voice still lingered in her ears. It was at this point too when Ron had woke up, feeling his pleasure flush away with great sorrow as its substitute.  
Ginny sat there, grateful for the sudden nightmare becoming _only_ a nightmare. And then she did what she did for the past week whenever she had a dream relating her brother in this manner, she pulled her quilt down and slid her white panties to one side. Her clitoris was already swelled up from the thoughts that swam through her mind whilst she slept, her fleshy insides felt like they were moving with pleasure. So what she did then was eye her bedroom door and then guiltily masturbate once more to the incestuous dreams with her older sibling.


	2. The Mutual Silence

Chapter Two

The Mutual Silence

With sweat glistening to his forehead and a mouth as dry as a desert, Ron rose from his creaking bed and used the light from his bedside lamp to guide his enormous feet into a pair of comfortable slippers. The demon that whispered in his mind was nothing now, but the images of how he had sexually violated his sister in that nightmare were still alive in his head and were clawing at his guilt. He yawned as he stretched his gangly figure like some odd breed of mountain troll, and then looked outside his window. The moon was fresh and beaming down upon the Weasley residence. From the moons position, Ron guessed it was around four or maybe five in the morning. He pulled on some pyjama bottoms but didn't bother with his shirt, he'd be going back to bed in a minute anyway.  
His mouth was so _dry;_ he guessed it was because of that ingredient muggles use in their drinks…caffeine, was it? If that was what it was called, Ron had drunk a medicinal potion with quite of lot of it in its mixture last night. He had a growing case of Mizzlers – an infection that can be picked up from handling too many Garden Gnomes – and it was making his eyes grow a faint blue. He had to quench his thirst; his mouth was so dry it was as though his teeth were small radiators that were warming it all night.  
Feeling the guilt slowly subside in his body, Ron sneaked across his room, past the Chudley Cannons poster and out into the hallway. It was silent, and because he was trying to be quiet, every creak the aching floorboards made under his pressure seemed to magnify. As he went past Ginny's bedroom, a particularly large groan came from the floorboards where the weight of his sleepy foot pressed. It vibrated across the floor and sent up a light and noiseless push to his sister's door, it slowly slid open, but only enough to see her bed. This god damn house was so beaten that a simple vibration could open a door; there were plenty of things in this house that needed mending. Using less oil on the hinges of Ginny's door would be a start.

Ron slowly reached out for Ginny's bedroom doorknob so he could pull the door back, but his eye caught something rather shocking. He saw his little sister, and she was on her bed…but she wasn't sleeping. With her thick quilt thrown to the end of her bed, Ron watched as his little sister lay with her wonderful legs pulled apart and her plump pussy exposed to his spying eye. Her head was buried deep into her pillow and her eyes were closed towards the ceiling. Her teeth was biting her tempting lips in pleasure as one of her hands rubbed circles around her clitoris. Her other hand was lost in the beautiful messiness of her red hair. She didn't seem to notice that her door had slightly opened; she was too focused on her sexual fantasy that played vividly in her head.  
Ron couldn't quite believe what he was seeing, he wondered at first if he was still dreaming, but he knew for a fact that he had just woke up from a nightmare – and that this was then most certainly real. What made it more factual, was that he felt his cock come to life in his pyjama bottoms as it licked the side of his thigh in acknowledgement to what Ron's eyes were feeding it.  
' _Ahhoohh…R-Ron!'_ Ginny breathed as her body uncontrollably arched as her feet pushed her pelvis up. Her eyes opened as she watched her womanly liquid go firing out over the end banister of her bed. A tired and pleasant smile spread over her face as her body slowly lowered itself into her bed, and she lay there with her eyes half-shut, staring forward at nothing in particular as she let the wonderful sensation of her orgasm run through her body.  
Ron at first thought she had caught him spying on her, but it came to him now that she hadn't spotted him…she was _thinking_ of him...she was masturbating over him. It was unreal, it was wrong, but it was mutual…Ron had similar thoughts about her all the time recently, and he couldn't quite kill the slight joy that he felt now that he knew she felt the same way about him. Ron saw from the small gap her door created that some of her squirt had collided with her metal bed banisters and dribbled down brightly with the moonlight. It only made it even harder for Ron to not take advantage of the situation that he couldn't believe was occurring. He briefly eyed his sister again, who was breathing heavily with both her eyes closed as her head lay deeply in her pillow facing him. It was safe…enough, he decided. Or more so, his penis decided.  
With two quick glances up and down the ancient hallway, Ron slowly pulled out the wooden weapon he had concealed in his pyjama bottoms, it was throbbing painfully. He slid the door an inch wider - it didn't creak - and watched his sister's half naked and exhausted body in admiration as he softly pulled the skin on his penis up and down. He watched her for another minute or two, the way her belly went up and down infrequently and the way her vagina seemed to open and close with her mouth, he just wished that she never wore those pyjamas to hide her breasts; he wanted to see it all. But as he felt a small rush of semen prepare to fire, her eyes opened and she caught him watching her…but it only made things harder to stop. Her eyes widened immediately in shock and embarrassment as Ron's did the same. Ron's sperm shot out of his penis like a water hose and splattered across the door of his sister's room, she only stared on her bed with her eyes and mouth wide open. Ron felt his ears burn up and his cheeks plaster with flame. He couldn't think of anything to do but escape, and so he did, he closed her door rather loudly and returned to his room. He done it so frightfully fast that as he got back into his bed with a mouth still dry as the Sahara, he realised that his penis was still out.  
Ron couldn't sleep that night, and Ginny couldn't either. They were both equally shocked and secretly happy with the events that passed. Despite Ron shutting his sister's door that was victim to his lust, what had happened had only opened many more doors to their sexual desire for each other. They both only left their rooms when Molly called the family down for breakfast several hours later.


	3. Mizzlers & the Diary

Chapter Three

Mizzlers & the Diary

The sun had sprouted and was casting its mid-morning eye over the Burrow through a beautifully light blue sky. Ginny had left her room immediately when Molly called everyone down for breakfast. She averted her entire attention away from Ron's bedroom further up the hallway and trotted downstairs. Her mind was fatigued from several hours of deprived sleep and was still stirring with that unbreakable image of Ron watching her as he handled his love-stick. Watching her naked, shameful, leaking body…and how _big_ it was. How _big_ Ron's cock was.

'Rough night, Ginny? Arthur asked his daughter as she took a seat in the middle section of the table. He licked his thumb and turned his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. The front page headline read: Ministry Not Shook by Rumours.  
'Yea, I'm feeling a little ill,' Ginny lied as her nostrils were caressed by the lovely smell of Molly's breakfast. Of course she lied, she would have to. For one her eyes felt red and blistered from the lack of sleep, and her heavy-lidded eyelids only added to her broken figure. Saying she had no rough night at all would only increase the suspicion of something.  
'Told you Arthur,' Molly said as she landed a rather plump breakfast in front of Ginny. Arthur only continued to read his paper.  
'What do you mean?' Ginny asked curiously, not really feeling like stuffing her mouth with breakfast. Her mind had enough to chew on.  
Ron clambered anxiously into the kitchen and fell into the seat opposite his sister, not braving even the slightest glance at her. His head suffered numbness as though he was coming down with a formidable cold. His eyes – though he wasn't aware – were a vivid light blue. His Mizzler infection had grown considerably worse overnight. With hardly any respiration, his body rightfully struggled to combat the infection. And so the blueness that flooded his eyes was becoming strong.  
'That's what she means,' Arthur informed Ginny as he nodded his head towards Ron.  
Ron's head was swirling too much for even the smell of breakfast to awaken him, so his heart did not jump. But Ginny's did, Ginny's blood-engine did a triple backflip at her father's casual gesture. But then it had settled just as fast – only a hysterical jolt in her worried head.  
'What about Ron? What do you mean?' Ginny enquired, needing confirmation that there was no suspicion from her parents about herself and her brother. Ron came alive at this and raised his eyes to his sister briefly, and then to Molly who had slid a plate of breakfast under Ron's nose.  
'Molly thinks that Mizzler infection is able to spread in the air,' Arthur said as he set his paper aside to dig into a hearty breakfast.  
'Oh…' Ginny hummed, pretending to be far more interested in her breakfast than anything else. She did not dare a glance at Ron.  
'I'm quite certain!' Molly snapped at her husband. 'Look at me, dear.'  
Ginny forced a look at her mother, knowing nothing was wrong with her health but also knowing that she better follow.  
'Nothing sweetheart, you see? Nothing blue in those eyes, don't start getting hysterical. How're you feeling Ron? You look awful,' Arthur asked his son to further the conversation and to avoid his wife's glare.  
Ron prodded at his food awkwardly, 'I feel the same as yesterday, little tired though.'  
'Yes well, Mizzlers brings that unfortunately m'boy. Be sure to rest up,' Arthur stated as a bean dribbled down his chin.  
'You're not a doctor, _Arthur_! And please don't eat like such a child! Ginny, I'm taking you down to Diagon Alley later, we'll see an expert,' Molly said with such a tone that only a mother could have, a tone that had a big black full stop at its end. Ginny may have originally argued, but her head was too conflicted with fatigue and lingering shock to last night's event that she hadn't the will to.

They continued to eat breakfast in silence for another few minutes, Ron felt Ginny's knee accidently brush against his under the table during the ambience, it woke him up with a flush – her too. When they had all finished eating – Ron and Ginny hardly eating at all – Arthur folded his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and made for the front door to leave for work. Ginny and Ron slowly and awkwardly – as to not make eye contact - rose to their feet and went to see their father leave.  
'Don't you be working too long this time,' Molly warned her husband affectionately as she kissed his cheek.  
'I'll try not to, hopefully there's no _Super-Sticky Notes_ in a muggle call centre again, disastrously magnificent!' Arthur proclaimed as he put on a rather smart looking hat. 'Oh yes, one last thing Molly dear. Fred and George back home today?'  
'No, they'll be at Lee's another two weeks now,' Molly said gloomily.  
'Another two weeks? I thought they were coming back today,' Ron slurred, making Molly jump. His voice was very nasally as though he was suffering a terrible cold.  
'Oh Ronald, your eyes! You're really coming down with it! Get some rest!' Molly cried frantically as she caught Ron's ruined appearance close up for the first time this morning.  
'Well I best be off dear,' Arthur said swiftly to escape another of Molly's rants. Smiling at Ginny and tipping his hat to Ron, he left.  
'Ginny, go get ready we're going to go get you checked. Better to do it early, we might not need to make any sort of appointment,' Molly said as she went from the doorway to the kitchen table to swoop up all the dishes in the air with one delicate flick of her wand. Ginny dragged her feet up the stairs to her bedroom to get properly dressed. Ron stood around wondering what to do as his head felt a touch more intoxicated.  
 _Pregnant make the bitch pregnant,_ the voice rung through Ron's swirling head once more in one sudden burst that woke him up like a burst of raw caffeine.  
'…so I'll bring back some _Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans_ for you and you just get some rest,' Molly's motherly voice came to life in Ron's wake as the dishes she had cleaned organised themselves neatly into the shelf above the sink and her cooking apron folded itself and sat smoothly on the cooker.  
'Oh, thanks mum,' Ron said with a tinge of childish joy. He loved his sweets.  
'Ready mum,' Ginny breathed as she suddenly appeared to Ron's sluggish vision. She pulled her red high heel boots on that Charlie bought her last Christmas, the ones that reached up to her lower thigh. Molly had been a little reluctant for her wearing them, seeing as the material was latex and well… "slutty" one might say. But time went on and Ginny wore them on most occasions. As Ginny bent over with one hand on the kitchen side to stabilize herself as she tried to fit her foot comfortably into the sole, Ron couldn't help but admire the features of her body he lusted. The way her luscious red hair fell down to one side, the way her brilliant legs curved up to her plump behind and curvy waist…Ron found he wanted to hump her like a dog. Of course, he managed to control himself. But he did wonder as Ginny rose and joined her mother in the fireplace: Did she bend over and give me a clear shot at her behind deliberately? Or is this just a predatory instinct I feel? Is it some sort of test? Was it a sign?  
'Get some rest Ron; we'll see you in hopefully less than an hour!' Molly cautioned one final time as she took a handful of Floo Powder. She and Ginny managed to fit together in the fireplace, and just seconds before the odourless powder scattered across their feet to send them both zig-zagging to Diagon Alley in a rush of green flame, Ginny caught Ron's eye. The eye contact that lasted no longer than a second spoke for itself. They both knew what the other was thinking. They both knew that it was not over.

Ron was alone with his drowsy thoughts. Alone to take a beating from the guilt that left blackened scorches across the frame of his dreams. He decided it was best to follow his mother's advice and get some rest; after all, the Mizzler infection was undoubtedly getting worse. He had another glass of water to lubricate his throat and then made for his bedroom. As he passed his sisters room, he took a glance at her bedroom door that stood shut. The area which he had shamefully desecrated last night with his semen was polished clean.  
 _Ginny? Of course…we both know,_ Ron figured.  
Ron was tentative; he wanted to visit her room. The way she had bent over almost provokingly to put her boots on moments ago replayed in his head and made him want to get a grab on her panties. The way her swelled clitoris sparkled with her womanhood and the way she squirted all across her bed banisters last night dominated his mind too. He wanted to sate these feelings; he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise. His hand curled around her bedroom doorknob for a moment, he knew it was the drowsiness that made him do what he done next, but he did it anyway…he turned the golden doorknob and pushed the door aside to enter his sisters bedroom.  
Ron hadn't been inside of Ginny's room for quite some time, but it hadn't changed much from how he remembered it. The walls were painted pink, her window jutted outwards slightly so you could sit on its battered wooden windowsill comfortably to get a decent view of the Orchard where they would sometimes play Quidditch. Beside Ginny's bed stood a cheap vanity that bore two sparkly mirrors and three drawers containing the "women-stuff". Two Holyhead Harpies posters were stuck to the walls and the Weird Sisters owned the wall behind Ginny's bed. Her room was neat, Ron assumed she had quickly organised it before she left.  
Ron trod heavily with fatigue across his sisters room to the foot of her bed, the flooring was just as creaky, if not, creakier than Ron's room. He could smell the fresh summer morning breeze sifting through her inch-wide open window as he gently caressed the banister of her bed where he had witnessed her womanhood dribble last night. It was clean, too.  
 _Damn you Ginny,_ Ron thought disappointedly. He had hoped she'd not of noticed her liquid spray against the banisters at the end of her bed.  
Despite the let-down, he headed for her drawers at the vanity to see if he could fish out a pair of her underwear to smell. He would perhaps of felt guilty, but something about the way Ginny put her boots on, the way she cried his name when she orgasmed last night and the look they both exchanged before she left with Molly to Diagon Alley…it helped him put the pieces together and realise what they both now knew about each other almost for certain: they lusted each other. So what would she care if he pulled out a pair of her knickers and rubbed them against his genitals to get some sort of feeling that it were _her_ that was rubbing against him? She wouldn't care, but she would understand.  
Ron pulled the top drawer open first, a range of witch cosmetics rolled down to his uninterested eyes. He pulled the second down – more cosmetics – and he was about to shut it again with growing disinterest, but a book caught his eye. It was bound with black leather and locked shut with a _Private Peeper_ – a lock with a yellow eye that looked around accusingly inside of the padlock that kept the book shut. Abandoning the idea of raiding his sister's panties, Ron extracted the book from the vanity drawer and sat on Ginny's bed to try and get the book open. What would Ginny have this book for? A _Private Peeper_ was a cheap device that made people stop trying to open – normally – somebodies diary. It worked by staring at them long and hard enough for them to feel guilty and leave it. But Ron knew far too much about the lock, of course, it was Fred and George who had made it; and so he knew that it merely took one charm to open the thing – which was why Fred and George had neglected the idea for the future plans.  
' _Alohomora!'_ Ron's nasally voice sounded as he pointed his wand at the mischievous yellow eye that lurked in the padlock. It blinked and the padlock clicked open satisfyingly then fell into Ron's palm. He turned the cover over and was surprised when perhaps he shouldn't have been.  
It _was_ a diary. Ron had supposed Ginny would of wanted to stay as far away from diaries as she possibly could have, considering what had happened during her first year at Hogwarts where she had become victim of Tom Riddle's diary. But no, she had a diary, this diary. But the fact that she owned the diary wasn't what surprised Ron; it was the first sentence that led on to so many more that he read that surprised him…though perhaps he should not have been so surprised.

 _04/06/97_

 _It happened again and I do not know why it is happening at all, I have been slobbering all over Ron again in my dreams. I did not think to pen the first time I had dreamt rather sexually about my brother, nor the second time or the third! But this is probably the fifth or sixth time in the last fortnight that I fell into dreams about him. I do feel guilty, of course I feel guilty - I feel terrible like some sort of repulsive hex! But I must admit that I too feel rather addicted to these dreams, they're really beginning to grow on me and it is starting to frighten me. I want them to go away because I know they are wrong but I equally want them to stay forever because when I am in them they feel amazing and free. Yes, I can feel him in my dreams to some diluted extent. Maybe that is why the dreams are so brilliant.  
I see Ron in person after these night adventures throughout the day, I know it is wrong but I find myself observing him more closely than ever! This is not similar to how I felt about Harry before, how I felt for Harry was quite unexplainable. But Ron, I feel nothing but lust. _

That was the end of one day – which was two weeks ago now – and Ron was already captivated by her honest writing. Did Ginny really think that her secrets were safe with the security of a _Private Peeper_? Ron found it difficult to believe, Ginny was brighter than that. Anyhow, Ron excitedly turned the page over. The next day was actually quite boring and blunt, she merely described how she had helped Molly clean the kitchen and perform a range of other regular housekeeping activities around the Burrow.

 _06/06/97_

 _What a wonderful dream I just woke from! I wish I could fall back into the arms of Ron, my dreamworld sweetheart._

Ron felt an unfamiliar embarrassment stir in his stomach.  
 _Dreamworld sweetheart,_ Ron thought with cringe, and then continued to read.

 _I am seriously finding it more difficult to not surface the dreams of Ron that live in my head. I wrote this moments after being deprived of that wonderful dream with him, and the idea of going back to sleep right now with this feeling is not at all easy.  
Masturbation is the key; I know it is what will pull me through this. But I just do not know if I should feed my incestuous addiction with pleasure. The pleasure would be pinnacle, incredible, I know. But –_

Ron noticed his sister's handwriting had become more rushed…messier when it was otherwise neat. And despite the interest her writing gripped him with, despite the harder his penis was becoming under his pyjama bottoms, his eyelids were gradually slipping down from the stress reading brought onto his already weakened pupils.

 _what would that prove? That I am one sick little girl who wants to have sex with her brother? Or that I'm just a normal little girl sorting out her problems?_

There was more to it, and Ginny's handwriting appeared to get messier and messier with every word that came. But Ron had sunk deep into the sleep he could not entirely escape last night. He had fell asleep on Ginny's bed with Ginny's diary open on the creaky floorboards as it slipped from his soft grip.


	4. Confirmation

Chapter Four

Confirmation

Green waves lit up the Burrows living room and kitchen as Ginny and Molly returned from a not-so-long visit to the doctor in Diagon Alley. Ginny's hair flew up and then rested beautifully on her delicate shoulders.  
'So you can get some rest today Ginny dear, I can manage,' Molly lovingly told her daughter as she followed her out of the fireplace.  
Ginny smiled weakly and then thanked her mother. She was very lucky, the doctor had told her and her mother that Mizzlers were not contagious, but it appeared as though Ginny was very fatigued. Which she was, she barely slept at all last night because of the events that had passed but never really left like a deep wound that sunk into flesh.  
Sure the pain would be gone but you will burden that scar for the rest of your life, but only if you ever consider it a burden.  
Molly put a bag of _Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans_ that she had purchased for Ron on the kitchen side and begun to organise the pots and pans that slept in the cupboards underneath. A hard working woman she truly was, an inspiration to all housewives – straight back home and straight back to work.  
Ginny yawned and pulled off her wonderful thigh-high boots before dragging her feet up the stairs to her bedroom.

Ron woke from a black sleep to the growing sound of his sisters' footsteps. He shot up with a creak from Ginny's bed and made as quietly as he could for her door.  
Ginny was halfway up the stairs by the time Ron was closing her bedroom door shut.  
 _Click!_ Ginny's bedroom door sounded.  
Ron's barely-aware mind commanded he retreat to his bedroom, so he did. As his hand felt the cold doorknob, his heart froze.  
 _The diary, I left the diary!  
_ Ron's fearful face shot right to face Ginny's door further down the hallway. Ginny was there, and was looking at him.  
'Get any sleep? Your eyes aren't looking any better,' Ginny's sleepy voice questioned him. It was surprisingly casual considering the enormous awkwardness they faced only one or possibly two hours ago at breakfast due to the sights of last night.  
Ron's hand was still grasping his doorknob, it was getting sticky from sweat that had begun to force its way out of his skin. He licked his lips, somehow braving direct glances at his sister, and then said 'I'm about to now.'  
Ginny smiled, her heavy-lidded eyes never leaving Ron's, they were very cute. 'Okay then, have a _goodnight_.'  
And with that, she slipped away into her bedroom, where she would later find the diary she had not hidden well enough.  
Ron stood still in the hallway for a few more moments, trying to collect Ginny's tone of voice when she had said _'goodnight'_. Her tone was very knowing. It caused his ill head to focus not on the possibility of her finding the diary he had left open on the floor beside her bed, but on whether it was him who was suggesting ludicrous things by her tone of voice, or if she was being smart with her words.  
 _Have a goodnight Ron! Have a good fucking night! Like last night? Remember last night? That was a GOOD FUCKING NIGHT! And its not even night right now, it's morning!  
_ Ron fought the demon that spoke to him by leaving the hallway and entering the comfort of his room. He collapsed on his bed with a sharp groan from its springs and was far too exhausted to even bother pulling the covers over himself. He quickly fell back into the black sleep he had longed for.

The day went on, Ron and Ginny both slept dreamlessly in their own rooms as the world continued without them.  
Arthur had returned from work, Molly had cooked for only herself and her husband. They had ate with light conversation across the dinner table about the ridiculous (but amazing!) muggle 'artefacts' that had been recovered today, which was followed by talk about Ginny and Ron's health. As the sun finished its shift and the moon crept across the night sky, Molly and Arthur returned to their bedroom where they fucked and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
The house was then quiet but for Arthurs snoring. It was later in the early hours of the morning when Ron had woke while the house slept.  
Ron was collected; his head felt better than it had done in days. He really needed that rest. But as a result of his significant recovery (that was not full yet), came the consequence of recalling his recent actions in solid form rather than the sleepy-vague form where nothing seemed to matter as much.  
 _She caught me watching her naked body, she caught me,_ Ron remembered as he pulled on a pair of jeans and some dirty trainers. He looked outside of his small window as he sat on his bed; the sky was a very dark blue.  
Standing up and stretching, his spine satisfyingly cracking as he strained himself, he heard his sister's words, 'okay then, have a _goodnight_.'  
Still thinking her tone over, he pulled a grey shirt over his torso and felt his throat, still as dry as a desert. He sneaked across his room and down the hallway to the kitchen, on his way past Ginny's room, he wondered if taking a peek in would reunite his eyes with the marvellous sight of her gaping pussy. Hell, maybe this time he'd see her tits too. But he controlled his urges and silently made his way down the wooden steps to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
He gulped the water down gratefully and felt his throat come back to life. He took a second cup down the throat and then put the glass aside. His eyes caught the bag of _Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans_ that his mother had brought home for him. They were on the kitchen side. As he reached out to get them, his memory seemed to flash that quick image of Ginny bending over to put her thigh-high red boots on, the kinky-looking boots. Her womanly curves, her plump ass, her drooping breasts…all cast together in that one image as she had used the kitchen side to stabilise herself as she put her boots on.  
 _Did she really do that on purpose? I can't remember.  
_ Ron took a quick glance at the clock that his father had brought in from work a few months ago despite his wife's protests. It was a small, circular white clock with two black hands to read the hour and minutes and a thin red tongue to tick away the seconds. The time read that it was ten to six in the morning. With not much to do, Ron opened his bag of _Berty Botts Every Flavoured Beans_ and sat against the kitchen side to see if he could watch the sunrise through the kitchen window while he thought things over.

Ginny woke not too long after Ron had, it was precisely five forty-eight in the morning when she had opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.  
She was wearing nothing but a bra and some pyjama bottoms. She found wearing anything more than a bra on her upper body while she slept in the late days of June was just asking for hot and bother.  
She slipped out of bed, feeling quite awake and replenished. As she set her small foot on the floor, it made a crumpling sound that made her swing it back up and gasp. Looking down at where the sound came from in the dim light of early morning that leaked through her window, she saw that it was her diary she had set foot on. But rather than becoming scared of what this meant, she was in fact thrilled.  
 _Only Ron could have opened this,_ Ginny thought.  
And it was true, because when she had left to Diagon Alley this morning, the book was safely tucked away in her vanity drawers.  
Ginny shut it and hid it back where it should have been, she then observed herself in the vanity's mirror. She was a very beautiful young lady, no doubt about that.  
Extracting a light green shirt from her drawer and putting it on, she wondered what time it was. She looked once more out of the window and saw that it was not pitch black, but not brightening much either. She decided to go downstairs and check the kitchen clock.  
As Ginny entered the living room, she caught Ron just about to leave the Burrow.  
'Where are you going?' she asked curiously as she stood watching him.  
Ron felt his ears burn up and his heart jump in shock, but he controlled himself and turned to face his sexy sister, 'just going out for a little bit.'  
'Where are you going?' Ginny asked again, folding her arms and sounding quite like an angry housewife who kept her husband under lock and key.  
'Er…' Ron begun, there was not much else to say, he was not actually going anywhere, he just wanted to have a walk around outside to purify his thoughts. But he did have something in mind now, considering that Ginny was awake, so he continued, 'well nowhere really, just going to walk around for a little bit…do you…I mean, I think that you should come, I think-'  
'-yes,' Ginny interrupted, not rudely, but rather desperately, 'I think we should talk, Ron.'  
Ron smiled and Ginny bent over to get her thigh-high red boots that stood by the living room entrance where she had taken them off last morning. The lip of her green top hung lower for a few moments, Ron caught the dark lines of her excellent cleaveage.  
'Alright, let's go then,' Ginny said, standing up straight and advancing on the door her brother held open for her.  
 _Did she catch me peeping? So what_? Ron thought.

They walked aimlessly together down the muddy path flanked with thin trees and thick bushes that blew cold morning wind over their bare forearms. Ginny shuddered a little, but Ron embraced the wind. They did not speak for a few minutes, they both tried to evaluate best what they could say, but nothing would really come to mind. They both knew exactly what was going through the others' mind, but not quite what was administering the thoughts of their own.  
Eventually, they left the premises of the Burrow; Ron had helped Ginny over the long fence and then vaulted it cleanly himself. It was very open now, but they continued to walk forward at a slow pace.  
'So,' Ginny finally found herself saying. But then there was nothing else she could think of in English language to start probably the hardest conversation she would ever have to have with her brother.  
'I have a question,' Ron fed to the deadwood they were stuck in to give it a little spark.  
'Sure.'  
'The – well the…that night…' Ron spoke hesitantly as their walk left the muddy path completely and ventured onto grassy territory.  
'Yes,' Ginny supported him, feeling her heart pick up the pace a little in her chest. She did not think Ron would dare jump straight to that topic. But she was not bothered by it, she was more excited now.  
Ron tried to pick his words as carefully as he could, 'I know you saw what I was doing, I know…that there's no way of me really lying about that…' he waited for a moment, not daring a glance at his sister, whose brilliant hair was flying in the sudden burst of wind that died just as fast. Realising she was patiently waiting for him to continue, he did, by saying 'but I thought I heard – when you were…did you say my name because you saw me or was it because-'  
'-well,' Ginny interrupted, half giggling and half serious, 'I found my diary open on the bedroom floor, Ron, and before I answer your question, let me just ask you this, was it you that opened it?'  
She asked the question even though she knew it could only have been Ron.  
Ron felt his ears go red again, but he barely cared now, 'yes.'  
'So if you've read it, then you should know the answer to your question already,' Ginny said as they both came to a stop at a large willow tree. From here you could see the Burrow at a good view, if anyone woke up and turned their lights on you would be able to see.  
'Ginny…' Ron said rather speechless at what this all meant.  
Ginny stared up at her brother, her eyes wide and focused, 'oh…what are we going to do Ron!' She suddenly burst out, her eyes scrunching up and her head falling into his chest.  
Ron tentatively patted the back of his sister's head as to comfort her.  
'You know about me, you know all about how I feel about you, but do you feel the same?' Ginny spoke rather speedily and loudly.  
'I... _do_ ,' Ron stated.  
And it was true, they both wanted to fuck each other's brains out. So her question still stood strong in the conversation, what were they going to do?  
Ron's trainers and Ginny's boots were touching at the tips now, and her arms were wrapped tightly around his back. Ron continued to stroke the back of his sister's head while his other hand hung loosely.  
'What are we going to do then?' her voice vibrated on his chest.  
 _Fuck, we should fuck!_ The demon in Ron spoke.  
Was it a demon? Or was it just himself giving genuine advice on the situation?  
'I – I don't really know, Ginny.'  
Ginny's head rose to look up at his, he could feel her warm breath rising to his lips…sticking to them. A few strands of her hair stuck to his t-shirt and the heat of her breasts to his body aroused his penis.  
'I'm so confused…I don't know…' Ginny whispered.  
'Maybe…it would be easier for us if…we… _did_ ,' Ron said with such surprise to his own words than he immediately begun to hold his breath.  
Ginny did not speak for a while and the wind continued to batter their exposed skin. And with no further words said, their lives were forever changed, when Ginny's arms slid their way up her brothers back and lightly pressed down on the back of his head so he would lean down to hers.  
Ginny and Ron, brother and sister, their lips had locked and their tongues licked with great desire.  
Ron's hand fell from his sister's head and joined his other in feeling the greatness of her butt cheeks that hid under her dark-blue pyjama bottoms. It felt so wrong…but it felt so fucking right…and there would be no stopping now, only more, more and more.  
'I love you Ron,' Ginny breathed as they parted mouths with a line of dripping saliva.  
'I love you too,' Ron replied affectionately.  
They made their way back to the Burrow feeling much more at peace with themselves, they had confessed, it took a while, but they had finally done it. No, they had not fucked, but they were going to. But not yet, they wanted to be secure on the matter. Because getting caught having sex was one thing, getting caught having sex with your sibling was an entirely different matter.


	5. All Alone

It had been several days since Ron and Ginny had confessed to each other their deepest and darkest desires. They had not done anything sexual with each other since kissing under the tree at the time of confirmation. It wasn't that they weren't going to, it's just it was literally impossible to do so when they lived under the same roof as their parents who could step in at any moment during acts of taboo.  
Ron had almost recovered over the several days of normality. His mizzler infection had reduced greatly in strength, it was more or less just visible in his eyes now which were still a faint tinge of blue. It was today though, after several, that it appeared Ron and Ginny would be alone in the house together. It was a window that just couldn't be missed.

'...be gone for a few days up in Manchester, the raid in that house up there found so many illegal magical items we'll be trying to clean this up for a while. I love you dear, I'll be back as soon as I can,' Arthur's voice drifted upstairs, as Ginny brushed sleep out of her eyes and came down in her pyjamas. The sound of flames erupting from the fireplace whooshed through the hallway.  
'Morning mum, where's dad?' Ginny said between a yawn.  
'Oh, good morning dear. He had to leave for a few days, the ministry need him,' she said proudly. She was wearing quite a formal dress, it wasn't like her usual kitchen attire.  
'Are you going somewhere too, mum?' Ginny asked, she sounded hopeful and regretted it immediately. Fortunately, Molly didn't detect it.  
'Oh, er – yes...I'm afraid so, Charlie is down in um – Brighton and he wanted to visit us. But with your brothers infection I didn't think he should come, I was hoping you could stay here and look after him for me?'  
Ginny felt a quick rush in her heart. 'O-of course mum, I don't mind. Say hi to Charlie for me, are you leaving soon?'  
Molly collected her green coat and then paused for a moment before speaking, 'yes, he is staying for a couple of days and I'd suspect he'd want me to stay down in Brighton with him. He doesn't see us very often, does he?'  
'No, unfortunately not. Okay mum, I'll let Ron know what's happening.'  
They kissed each other on the cheek and Molly left out the front door before apparating away. She seemed very rushed, but Ginny paid it no mind. She stretched and looked around the living room. It was a very strange feeling for the house to be so quiet, normally there were a lot of people living here, but right now it was literally just the two of them. She wondered why Charlie had come down so suddenly without seemingly giving them any notice. Eventually she brushed the thought aside and made herself some toast. ~

Ginny was only biting into her second slice when Ron came down the stairs, poking sleep out of his Mizzler eyes just how his sister had.  
'Morning, how're you feeling?' Ginny asked, as she left her plate by the table and approached him.  
'Ugh, feeling fine actually, just a little tired still, where's mum and dad?' Ron asked, looking around the living room and into the kitchen.  
'Oh, er – dad's gone to Manchester for his work and he isn't going to be here for a few days. And mum's visiting Charlie somewhere, I can't remember where now, but she'll not be here for a couple of days either.'  
Ron realised now that Ginny had come quite physically close to him, if he had stepped forward slightly their bodies would have been touching. He felt his heart begin to pick up the pace as her words and body language had set into him. His ears begun to glow red.  
'So what do you think?' Ginny asked, smiling up at her older brother.  
'I – er...are you sure they're gone?' Ron asked nervously. Ginny's small hands found their way up her brothers back and into his thick ginger hair.  
'Trust me, they're gone,' she assured him, before tiptoeing and pressing her soft lips upon his. It woke Ron up completely as he eagerly fed back his lust. He slowly and carefully placed his hands on her hips, the way they curved and felt made his penis start to harden.  
'Mm,' Ginny hummed, breaking the kiss for only a second before returning. This time with her tongue. Ron was pleasantly surprised to feel its wetness stirring inside of his mouth. He brought his own tongue over hers as they begun to twist and share bodily fluids with each other.  
Her hands felt their way down her brothers back to the front of his shirt. As she continued to kiss him she lifted the front of it as to indicate her intention. Ron broke from his sisters mouth and took his shirt off.  
'Wow,' Ginny said, staring at her brothers body for a moment. Her lips were wet and shiny from the living room light. 'I can't...I can't believe we're doing this, Ron.'  
'Neither can I,' Ron agreed, feeling terrible and disgusted with himself.  
He thought that she meant that she had decided they should stop, but instead she took his hand and guided it up her soft pyjamas to her breast. Her squeezed as she pressed her hand down on his to keep it there. Her eyes closed and she bit her lip. It drove Ron to use his other free hand and start pulling at her clothing. She giggled.  
'I guess that it's no or never, though, right?' She said, staring into his eyes for a moment. Ron started back with one hand still tightly cupped around her brilliant breast.  
'I don't mind...I don't mind if you're having second thoughts, y'know?' Ron said, somehow managing to keep eye contact.  
'No, no lets...' Ginny said, before taking her hand off Ron and taking her pyjamas off right in front of him. She hadn't woken up long ago, so she wasn't wearing a bra. Ron watched hungrily as her large, excellently shaped breasts fells out. Her face begun to grow into a violent red.  
'Aren't you joining me?' She asked, and although she sounded serious she giggled.  
'Oh,' Ron said, as he started to take his trousers off.  
He wandered over to the sofa with his penis cleanly out in plain sight. He suddenly begun to feel double on his exposure, being naked was one thing – but being naked near his sister in the family living room was an entirely new level. His heart started kicking up a gear as he looked at the front door.  
 _Molly could come back because she had forgotten something or what about if Arthur comes back through that fireplace? Yep! Right back through the fireplace and sees you and Ginny right now what would he say? WHAT WOULD HE SAY!?_  
He licked his lips nervously. The thoughts that were racing through his mind made him temporarily blind as to what was going on physically before him. He blinked and saw his sister Ginny, also completely naked now. She was standing in front of him as he sat down on the sofa. He pussy was within his heads height and was cleanly shaven. She stood their, red-faced, with her hands on her hips.  
'So...a-am...Ron...am I okay?' She asked, sounding just as scared and nervous and Ron's thoughts. He looked at his beautiful sister, completely lost for words. To him she was so perfectly shaped, it was a sin that she had to be his sister.  
'You're perfect, Ginny,' Ron said uncontrollably as he reached out for her. She came down though, on her knees. She was staring at his erection. It was large and throbbing. Her eyes were large and curious, like those of a cat staring at something strange and shiny. It occurred to Ron while she stared at his penis that she probably hadn't ever actually seen one with her own eyes. Was he about to take the virginity of his sister?  
'It's so big...' Ginny said, as one of her hands rose tentatively to grasp it. Her soft skin clamped around it as though it were a microphone. 'And warm!'  
'Ahh,' Ron breathed, as she begun to masturbate him slowly and carefully. 'T-that's nice.'  
Ginny smiled, and confidently picked up the pace a little bit. Her other hand had fell down to her enlarged clitoris to begin rubbing it.  
'G-Ginny...' Ron whispered, he was trying to worry about any chance of their parents walking in but the feeling of his sisters hand massaging his dick was too good for him to think of anything but that. Suddenly her mouth came down upon the head of his penis and begun to suck at it. Her tongue was doing small rings around his urethra and her lips were creating some kind of vacuum feeling on his entire tip. It was better than any kind of blowjob he had ever received from Hermione.  
'G-fu...' Ron said, as he rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes in pleasure. Ginny giggled a little bit, and that only caused a vibration down his penis that furthered the rapture.  
'I want it,' Ginny told him hungrily, as she got back up to her feet. Her hair fell half way across her shoulder and concealed one nipple.  
Ron helped her on top of him. It was almost like a cowgirl position except Ron wasn't entirely laying down.  
'Wait...' Ron sighed, 'I need to know if you've done this before.'  
Ginny didn't respond. She thought about what she should say, as her brothers penis rubbed against her stomach. It was teasing her, telling her to sit on it and ride it for days.  
'I...I haven't,' she said, staring at him seriously.  
'I don't know if we should then, it's supposed to be something you remember for...well it's not supposed to be like this...'  
'Oh come on Ron, we've gotten this far, haven't we?' Ginny said, sounding quite furious. 'Come on.'

Ron looked away, his hands were still on his sisters hips, and the warmth of her thighs against his legs was like a perfect campfire on his lap. He knew the right thing to do would be to tell her that he wasn't going to go through with it and that she should lose it romantically. Hell, he _knew_ the best thing to do would be to throw her off him and tell her that they would never, ever get this close to each other again. But her body, the way she sat on him, the way her spoke to him, the way she felt...it took control of his mind.  
'Please?' She begged him, poking the tip of his penis with her index finger.  
Ron nodded, 'alright, if you're certain that this is how you want to lose it, Ginny.'  
Ginny smiled and took hold of her brothers cock to insert it into her vagina. She aimed it incorrectly a couple of times before landing it right. It went in only a quarter way and then stopped because of how tight she was. Lubrication would have helped. She yelped and closed her eyes, a hand that was on Ron's shoulders gripped it painfully. And then, Ron helped it go all the way up inside her with one solid and eager thrust.  
'Aa-AAGGGGHH!' She screamed, placing another hand on Ron's other shoulder. Her fingers dug into them.  
'Shit, Gi-Ginny you're so tight!' Ron cried, as he begun to fuck his sister fast. She felt just as good as Hermione had done the first time they had had sex. The pure warmth of the fleshy walls inside of Ginny was second to none, and the way they hugged and massaged Ron's penis so naturally made it feel even better.  
'O-Oh...nnn-yes, yes!' Ginny breathed out loudly. Her wonderful red hair fell down and curtained her and Ron's faces together. They begun to kiss wildly as Ron performed all the work down below. He felt something trickling down his member during the intercourse. He knew what it was but was in too much physical joy to want to stop. It was blood. His sisters blood, for he had now broke her hymen. There would be no going back now, they had stepped hand in hand into a room with a handle to enter but not one to exit.  
'Oh, ssheeez,' she wheezed, falling back and making small circler motions with her pelvis.  
'Oh yea keep doing that,' Ron told his sister and he reached around with both hands and grasped her ass tightly. He felt his fingers sink deep into her womanly flesh.  
'It...it hu-hurts tho-though,' Ginny panted, biting her lip again.  
'O-o-okay s-stop...stop,' Ron commanded her, pulling his penis out. He left her gaping and bleeding. 'We need to stop, just for now, look you're bleeding.'  
Ginny got back to her feet and looked down at the bloody mess on the sofa and on her legs. Some of it was on Ron's cock too.  
'So I've really lost it then,' she said, it sounded more like she was speaking to herself. 'Did it hurt Hermione too?  
'Well I think the first time, maybe even the second and third time will hurt differently to any times after that...it's natural. You're not used to it.'  
Ginny went quiet. Ron didn't quite know what to say.  
'You're good though, great in fact, Ginny.'  
She smiled, 'it felt good, sometimes...if it starts feeling good more than feeling bad then I think I would like to do this more often Ron...'  
Ron was about to reply, when a sharp knocking came at their front door. The pair of them exchanged mortified looks as they froze up for a moment. All conversation died, as they rushed to retrieve their clothing that was scattered across the carpet. They dressed just out of sight from the front door, and then approached it. Ron was in front and his heart was doing backflips in his chest.


End file.
